Naruto rewrite
by half-demon priestess
Summary: Naruto's life in different circumstances, a different team and a new family.No yaoi! -on hiatus-
1. After the Sealing

Naruto Rewrite

Chapter One: After the Sealing

Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves made hand signs at lightning speed. The Kyubi no Kitsune ran towards him and Gambatoa the Frog Boss. The bundle in his arms squeaked, he had held it too tightly. Arashi looked down at his son.

"Sorry Naruto, just bear with me with this." He completed the final seal and the Kyubi no Kitsune's chakra ripped through his body into his son. Gambatoa disappeared in a puff of smoke and Arashi used the last of his chakra to land on the ground safely, exhausted he lay down and looked down at his son.

Six year old Blaze Uzumaki ran over to her uncle, he turned to look at her.

"How mad do you think Akio will be with me for dieing?" He mumbled to her, she started crying.

"You're lucky she's not here right now, otherwise you would already be dead." She sobbed.

"Thought so, can you do something for me Blaze?" The girl nodded. "Look after Naruto for me Blaze…" She looked surprised.

"What? Why do you want me to do that? Aunt Akio will look after him; you'd have to pry him from her iron grip just to look at him." He sighed and rubbed Naruto's now whiskered cheek.

"You're a smart girl; you know the Uzumaki Clan will be set back years to join this village with me gone. Akio will have to go back." She sniffed.

"I'll have to go too Uncle; I won't be able to help him." Arashi shock his head.

"When you're older, I arranged it so you'll be at the Ninja Academy teaching when he get's there." She sniffed again.

"You don't even know if he will want to be a ninja Uncle." He smiled wearily at her.

"I have a feeling he will; he's just like me and Akio." With that said, the Yondaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves passed on. Blaze rubbed her eyes brushing her tears away and picked up her young cousin.

"I promise Uncle, I will protect Naruto." She whispered to his still form.

The next morning:

Akio Uzumaki glared at Sarutobi murderously, her long blond hair that was in two unruly ponytails fell into her eyes. She unconsciously activated her demon eyes, making them turn a glowing forest green.

"What do you mean I can't take my son with me!?" Sarutobi sighed.

"The council feels that it would be best for no-one to know who Naruto is, your husband still has many enemies Akio and so do you, and Naruto will do better as an orphan. I myself have been told if I interfere with his life, things will get less pleasant for him and me."

"So? All the more reason to let him to go to the clan with me Sarutobi! He is my son, I won't allow this!" He looked at her squarely.

"You have no choice, you have to take your niece back, she is hurt and no one here will treat her." She growled at him and crashed through his wall leaving monumental cracks in it. He sweat dropped. 'She could have at least phased through the wall instead of breaking it.' Sarutobi rubbed his eyes sadly; he wished it hadn't come to this.


	2. Violent villagers

Chapter two: Violent Villagers and a more violent Tsunade

Five year old Naruto walked aimlessly through the alleys of the village hidden in the leaves. His scruffy bright blonde hair was matted with dirt and his own blood. His worn, torn and bloody clothes were baggy on his half starved frame, part of him was glad to be out of the orphanage. Every day there was the same, wake up, get beaten, eat, cry and sleep. Another part missed the only home he had ever known though.

Naruto turned into the slums of Konoha where he hoped to find somewhere to sleep. A villager realised who he was and signalled to a few others, they surrounded Naruto and the young boy cringed. They were looking at him just like the workers at the Orphanage did and the way they were pulling out small weapons from their clothes was not encouraging to the small boy. Thinking over the situation Naruto ran for his life.

The villages yelled after him. "Die demon!" After more than twenty minutes of running Naruto finally collapsed bleeding; on the alley floor with the villagers hot on his trail.

Tsunade walked out of the bar her prized necklace gleamed in the night, her assistant Shizune walked behind her with Ton-ton. Walking by an alley she heard villagers screaming for someone to die. Looking in the alley she was disgusted to see villagers kicking a small boy around the alley. She silently handed Shizune her suitcase and walked over to the mob. Ruthlessly she flicked the apparent leader of the group with her insane strength; he flew ten feet before sliding on the hard pavement. The others flinched and backed away from the women they recognised as the slug-princess of Konoha.

"Listen to me you pieces of filth! If you so much as touch this boy you will have to go through me!" They backed away confused.

"Tsunade-sama we did this for Konoha!" She flicked the foolish man back with his friend. She angrily pulled off her necklace and tied it around the boys neck, looking closer she noticed that he looked just like her little brother Nawaki before he died. A chill went down her spine, she placed her hands on his chest and they turned the trademark glowing green of a medical jutsu. She inwardly cringed at the extent of the boys injuries, strangely though they were already healing. Enrapt in what she was doing she didn't notice Shizune stand defiantly between her and the villagers who looked like they had more than half a mind to attack the miracle-healer while her attention wasn't on them.

When she finished healing him she gently picked the unconscious boy up and turned to face the villagers.

"Anyone who hurts this boy will seriously regret it!" She pointed to the necklace now around his neck. "This is a sign of my favour so you imbeciles can remember that next time you try to pull a stunt like this I'll be coming to get you!" She said dangerously. "Do you understand?" They nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

Tsunade stomped into the Hokage's office with the small boy still in her arms, Shizune diligently behind her just as angry as her sensei.

"Sarutobi-sensei what the hell have you been doing all these years!" Sarutobi flinched under his old pupils words, he sighed.

"Thankyou for rescuing Naruto Tsunade, I can't thank you properly for this." He said simply, he knew he was in for it. The necklace Naruto was wearing said it all to him. Tsunade glared at him.

"Are you going to let him live on the streets with those bastards?" She questioned him mercilessly. He sighed.

"I have too Tsunade, I am not allowed to interfere with Naruto's life at all, it is the promise that I won't help Naruto in any way that keeps the council and the clan leaders from screaming for his blood. You can't help him either, you were my student and they will accuse me of meddling through you. I can make sure no-one prevents him from going to the Academy or becoming a ninja but I can't make people give him somewhere to live, I can't make them teach him properly or stop hurting him. It's horrible but it's for the best." She huffed at him.

"Where should I put him though? He needs to recuperate and I am guessing you're not allowed to make the hospital take him in either?" Sarutobi nodded, Naruto stirred. Opening his eyes when he saw his surrounding he yelped, slipped out of Tsunade's hold and ran out the door. Sarutobi sighed again.

"There is also the problem of keeping Naruto with someone. I think even if we could get someone to take him, after the abuse he suffered in the orphanage he will be long gone before they even took him home." Tsunade sighed angrily.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I'm going to need free travel papers for myself and Shizune. I can't stand the trash in this village any longer." Sarutobi nodded sadly.


	3. Uchiha meeting

Chapter three: Uchiha meeting

Naruto lay curled up under a bench in the park, he shivered uncontrollably as a gust of wind went past. It was cold even though it was the middle of the day. It had been three days since he was kicked out of the orphanage, since the villagers attacked him and since he'd woken up in that lady's arms with the necklace. He pulled the necklace out from under his shirt and rubbed the crystal in his hand and looked at it again. 'What am I supposed to do with this? I don't even know who it belongs to.'

Naruto's concentration snapped when some one… No two someone's sat on the bench he was under. One of the two was a boy looked to be his age because his feet barely reached the ground on the short bench. 'The other lady must be his mother.' Naruto thought silently. They did look alike with their black hair tinted with blue, matching dark blue eyes that bordered black and the same red and white fan symbol on their clothes.

Busy observing them Naruto didn't notice until it was too late that the young boy was kicking his feet and kicked Naruto right in the eye. Naruto cried out and held his throbbing eye. The two looked down at him surprised, both got of the bench to look at him at eye level.

"What are you doing under the bench?" The boy asked; his mother nudged him.

"Don't be rude Sasuke, introduce yourself. Can't you see you hurt him?" Sasuke shrugged, she sighed at her son exasperated. "Hi there" She said kindly. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this is my son Sasuke. What's you're name little boy?" Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. In his view she was, no one talked to him. 'When she figures out who I am she'll go away.' He thought sadly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki…" He said quietly, Sasuke looked at him oddly again.

"As in the fish paste?" he said confused "why would you're parents name you after something like that?" Mikoto nudged her son again.

"Sasuke they obviously named him after a whirlpool not the ramen topping!"

"It's not either…" Naruto said quietly.

"What?" Mikoto said shocked. "What did they name you after then? I can't think of any other meaning for Naruto." Sasuke's ego inflated a little, he didn't like to be wrong but at least his mother wasn't right either.

"I never knew my parents…" Mikoto looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up." She reached out for his hand; Naruto pulled back as if she had burnt him with a fire jutsu and ran off.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sasuke asked his mother, she sweat dropped then she shoved him.


	4. Hyuga's and a Hideout

Chapter four: Hyuga's and a Hideout

Villagers once again pursued Naruto down the streets; proudly he noted that after a month of running from them they couldn't keep up. He still couldn't out run any ninja who chose to pursue him when he went through people's garbage bins or occasionally stole some food but they generally kept to insults and glares whenever he passed them. Panting he continued to run away, he slipped past a guard into a blocked if compound. If he could read he would have seen known that this was the Hyuga Compound.

Keeping to the shadow's walking into a garden Naruto noticed that everyone in this area looked the same, they all had the same dark hair and weird pale purple eyes without pupils. Naruto backed towards the gate. 'Maybe I can still get out and none of them will notice.' Naruto bumped into someone from behind and fell to the ground in a heap.

Turning his head he saw a girl his age, the two blushed and got up quickly. Naruto looked at her panic, he wasn't really afraid of her but he was afraid of the people who she might call.

"Sorry!" He blurted and ran towards the gate.

A pair of hands grabbed him roughly around the shoulders; they turned him to face the man who held him. He wore dark training gear and like the rest had the same eyes and hair. The girl he bumped into was standing behind him shyly.

"What is the matter with you? Can't you read the sign Hyuga Clan members only sign?" Naruto shock his head. The man's fingers dug into his arms. "No? Why not!?" Naruto bit back the pain in his arms.

"I can't read..." The man blinked.

"If you can't read tell me how did you snuck in here to attack Hinata-sama!?" Naruto glared up at him, this was getting ridiculous.

"I just walked in! I didn't attack anyone, it was an accident! Honest!" The grip on his arms loosened and Naruto nearly fell to the ground without him holding him up. The man looked at him oddly.

"What is you're name boy?"

"Uzumaki N…" The man flinched visibly.

"Uzumaki!? Shit, you have to get out of here before he sees you." Naruto looked at him confused, as did Hinata.

"What do you…?"

An arrogant voice cut him off. "What is going on Hizashi?" Hizashi turned and bowed to a man who was identical to him except instead of dark training gear he wore white robes.

"Hiashi-sama, this boy stumbled into our compound I was going to have him removed immediately."

Hiashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the chin with one hand. Naruto inwardly shivered, those eyes were colder than he ever thought was possible.

"Naruto Uzumaki huh? You're just like the rest of her you know, always appearing were your not wanted. The entire village hates you, so I think I'll put you out of your misery." Hiashi gathered the chakra in his palm and sent it towards Naruto's heart in the jyuuken style (gentle fist). The members of the clan around him protested but he ignored them.

Naruto watched as palm came down on him; it seemed slow, taking forever to move. His eyes burned and he saw blue light moving in coils in Hiashi's hand. Something told him he didn't want the strike to hit and he moved on pure instinct. Faster than the Byuakugan (spelling?) could see, he flipped backwards out of reach and rolled on the ground straight towards the wall. Naruto closed his burning eyes to block out the expected crash into the wall and instead felt a cold sensation when he should have hit the wall.

When he finally stopped he opened his eyes he blinked. He was outside the wall of the compound. 'What the…?' Hiashi roared in rage on the other side of the wall and Naruto decided to try to find a building to hide in.

Naruto walked through the less popular area of the village; he hoped he could find somewhere here to stay. Here no one would pay attention to him because they had lives just as bad as he did or they felt they didn't need to waste their time with him because the rest of the village doled out punishment enough for whatever made everyone hate him so much.

Walking down an alley he noticed one of the worse people who attacked him. Panicking and walking as quietly as he could back down the alley he slipped through a door to a warehouse and bolted the door.

Calming down Naruto examined his surroundings. The warehouse was large, dusty, empty and well lit from the windows that dotted the walls. It was obviously abandoned. He smiled.

"Looks like I've got myself a place to stay!" He rubbed his chin. "It needs some redecorating though." Tomorrow he would have to start looking for things for his new home, his clothes rustled. 'Maybe I should get clothes first so no one recognises me first though.'


	5. Goggles and Ichiraku ramen

Chapter five: Goggles and Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto slipped out of his newly claimed warehouse, it was 6:00 am so stores were beginning to open but very few villagers were out and about. Walking quietly into a clothing shop he got under the racks and stuffed a few items of clothing that looks like they'd fit him into a bag he had picked up a few days earlier. As an after thought he grabbed a pair of small sandals before quietly making his way out, the shops attendant never saw him.

Naruto sat in a river in the forest scrubbing his body harshly trying to remove all the dirt and blood from his skin and hair. He shivered slightly in the cold water but ignored it stubbornly. The necklace's crystal shined in the waters reflection, it was cold against his skin but if Naruto was anything it was paranoid. He didn't know how he got it but whenever a ninja who came after him saw it they backed off. He had no idea why but there was no way he was going to leave it.

Figuring he was as clean he would get Naruto got out of the river and attempted to dry off. The attempt left his wet hair sticking out in multiple directions, he sighed. 'Maybe I should have gotten a towel while I was there…' He shrugged to himself and pulled on his new clothes.

Naruto looked down at his reflection in the water. The black shirt was baggy on his upper body just like his old one was and it went down to his thighs and the sleeves needed to be rolled up so they wouldn't go past his fingers but it did fit well. The pants also needed to be rolled up but they didn't fall down so he guessed that was a plus; surprisingly the shoes fit him perfectly. He thanked his luck. 'I'd better make sure no one will recognise him.' Smiling slightly he tied a black piece of cloth as a bandana around his head, picked up his backpack and walked back towards the streets of the village. It was time for him to get some stuff for his warehouse, blankets and a pillow would be a good start.

Naruto slipped out of the shop, no one had noticed him. He ran into the warehouse and pulled out his new bedding and spread it out on the floor behind some of the empty crates where it couldn't be seen. Next pulling out his extra clothes from the bag he messily folded them and placed them in a broken crate next to his bed. 'I could get plenty of stuff now that I have plenty of room for it!' He grinned, life was good. Naruto's stomach growled, he sighed and stood up. It was time to find something to eat.

Naruto picked through a trash can in the alley, he sighed again as tears began to form in his eyes. 'So much for my luck, there's nothing to eat…' He brushed away the tear on his now clean face, even with his success getting the clothes and the bedding he could never steal any food without someone seeing him and getting everyone around to go after him. He didn't know if it was the smell of the food or the fact that it was guarded a lot better than other things but he had a feeling it was just because the villagers wanted him to starve. It wouldn't matter how much stuff he stole to survive if he simply died of starvation.

Naruto crawled through a back door into a restaurant.

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto flinched as the ladies voice came from behind him. Turning his head to look at her he noticed that she wasn't glaring at him with her hazel eyes when it was obvious he was sneaking in. When he didn't answer her she continued to speak, tucking an unruly strand of her short brown hair out of her face under her white bandana.

"The sign says only employees can enter did you miss it?" He shook his head slightly, lying wouldn't help him here. She blinked in confusion at his silence.

"Can't you read? Didn't your parents teach you? Is that why you're in here? Are you looking for them?" He shook his head vigorously.

"I don't have parents…" He whispered, his stomach growled loudly and he hugged himself tightly closing his eyes willing the hunger away.

Apparently someone in the kitchen heard the sound and came through door separating the rooms.

"Ayame I could have sworn I heard someone's stomach growl in here!" The voice was a man's Naruto realised without opening his eyes. He heard the man and Ayame walk into the kitchen and whisper to each other. He heard the two walk back into the room, one of them sounded as if they were right in front of him and placed something on the floor. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a bowel of food in front of him. Naruto looked up to see an old man in his late forties looking down at him kindly.

"Here, you're much to skinny. I can't have someone leaving my restaurant hungry! My reputation as a cook would be shot down." Naruto goggled at him. 'Is he crazy?' The man frowned slightly.

"Hurry and eat it before it gets cold!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically and practically inhaled his food. The man looked thoughtful for a second.

"Boy, if you need something to eat later on, I'll give you some if you do some work in exchange. Think about it." He walked back into the kitchen. Ayame who had been silent until now kneeled next to him.

"You know… If you come by again when we're not busy I'll teach you how to read…" She said kindly. Naruto nodded slightly, put his now empty bowel on the floor and promptly ran out the door.

Panting slightly Naruto slowed down to a walking pace and patted his stomach lightly. He had never felt so full before, he would have to go back there tomorrow. Keeping to the sides of the streets, mercifully no villagers recognised him without his white and orange clothes and with his bright blonde hair covered by the black bandana. 'For now…' He reminded himself soon the villagers would realise the change in wardrobe. He was surprised none of the people he regularly tried to avoid had recognised him already.

"Um…" Naruto turned around quickly at the girl's voice.

It was the girl from the Hyuga compound. 'What did that man say her name was…? Hinata-sama…?' He noticed she was playing with something in her hands. She was nervously tapping her fingers against goggles; nervously she shoved them into his hands roughly.

"I-I-I… Apologise for my… F-fathers actions…" She stuttered; Naruto blinked at her.

"Um… Thankyou Hinata-sama…?" Hinata blushed and hurried away back to her Uncle Hizashi and cousin Neji. Hizashi looked at his blushing niece.

"Is something the matter Hinata-sama?" She shook her head as her face returned to her normal pale skin tone.

"Nothing is the matter Uncle…" He simply nodded, Neji looked back to see a very confused Naruto. Unsure of what had happened between Naruto and Hinata, Neji tugged at his father's dark shirt and pointed towards Naruto. His father's reaction made his confusion increase. Hizashi sighed disdainfully and rolled his eyes at the boy's expression.


	6. The Uzumaki dragon returns!

Chapter six: The Uzumaki dragon returns to the Village Hidden in the Leaves!

Three years later:

A women walked impatiently towards the village's gate, her bright blonde hair with a leaf headband under her messy fringe, bright blue eyes as well as her black and purple ninja outfit were not made for stealth missions; she would obviously recognised as an assault type ninja, to bad she was more than that, much more. The ninja outfit consisted of a long sleeved black kimono shirt tied by a purple sash and a white pouch, the white Uzumaki swirl on her left shoulder and black pants that went down to her thigh with bandages and a purple kunai holster on her right leg. Instead of sandals like many other ninja she wore knee high black boots with imprinted purple dragons wrapping around the ankles.

When she reached the gate she turned to the Identification booth and pulled out her new ID. Two chuunin leant against each other drooling as they slept, she inwardly laughed. 'These two became chunnin or are they jounin even? Izumo and Kotetsu were two complete hell raisers as gennin! Things sure have changed here…' Smirking she slammed her ID on the table. The loud noise made them jump up in panic pulling out kunai. She forcibly kept her face straight.

"You shouldn't sleep on the job you know? Put those down, if I wanted to sneak into the village I could easily have done it without waking you guys." They blinked.

"Your voice sounds familiar… Have we met before?" Izumo asked her, the face certainly was familiar but the leaf headband seemed out of place. Kotetsu nodded in agreement, she laughed at them.

"Read the ID!" Her smile got wider. They obeyed and looked at the ID, a second passed before…

"Blaze Uzumaki!? Jounin of the village hidden in the leaves! Since when are you apart of this village Blaze! You left years ago with your clan and never became a ninja of this village!" She put a finger in her ear and sweat dropped.

"You guys are still talking simultaneously you know that right? Consider me the first Uzumaki to be accepted as a ninja of this village as of three days ago in private if you please? No one who doesn't already know about my clan is allowed to be told about it…" They blinked.

"Why not Blaze?" Kotetsu asked, she sighed at two of her childhood friends.

"It's to stop Naruto from knowing about the clan, it was the council's condition for letting me come here. They don't want him knowing our 'demonic jutsu' apparently. To bad they didn't realise I'm here as a teacher for the Academy so I'll teach him them anyway." They nodded and handed her ID back.

"Doesn't a teacher need patience?" Izumo whispered to his friend.

"I pity the kids she teaches, their as good as dead…" Kotetsu added.

She ignored them and waved. "See you later guys!" With that she disappeared in an instant off to meet the other teachers for the Academy to see which poor guy would have to teach the years gennin with her.

Sitting in the conference room of the academy Iruka sneezed violently.

"Careful, you might get something nasty on those papers; I still have to read them."

"HUH?" Iruka swirled around to face a young lady. He quickly regained his composure. "You must be my teaching partner, are you a stealth specialist? I've never met a chuunin who could sneak up on another so easily!" She shook her head.

"I dabble in this and that, I'm jounin rank, so don't feel bad that I snuck up on you I do it to everyone. I'm Blaze by the way."

"Iruka, but why are you teaching, a jounin has never taught at the Academy before!" She shrugged at him.

"Not important, let's look over the possible applicants before looking them over personally and adding some others who haven't applied." Iruka looked at her oddly.

"Look at them personally?" She nodded to him.

"Well find the ones who don't want to be a ninja but their parent made them go, we will find those who won't agree with the ninja way and look out for those who's parents didn't let them apply or those who don't have anyone to apply them for the Academy."

Iruka nodded thoughtfully at the woman who sat next him examining lists of possible students and training programs. 'I have a feeling that the entire program is going to be turned upside down if she has a say in it, as a jounin she has rank over everyone at the academy. That might be a good thing though…' His chain of thought was disrupted by a slam on the table and a burst of killing intent.

"Those damn bastards!" Blaze's arm shook in anger. Iruka tried to keep calm under the indirect pressure of the jounin's rage.

"What is the matter Blaze?" He asked squeakily, and then flinched as her glare and anger focused on him.

"One, the Academy needs a complete change in program. With only Henge, Substitution, Clone jutsu, no advance chakra control and low level taijutsu we may as well send them out to be slaughtered by enemy ninja. Two, the teachers are lazy. Students should get tutored after hours for things they have difficulty with so they can pass instead of failing them right up and THREE! WHAT DO THEY MEAN LETTING NARUTO UZUMANKI IN THE ACADEMY WILL BE CONSIDERED TREASONOUS! HE HAS EVER RIGHT TO GO TO THE ACADEMY!!!" Iruka jumped back from the enraged jounin and looked at the papers.

"That isn't right; Hokage-sama stated that not letting him go would be treasonous not the other way around. These were written by Mizuki-san we can ask him about the mistake later, we will look over the applicants first, including Uzumaki-san." Blaze calmed down and sighed.

"Yes let's finish before lunch if possible. I have other things I want to attend to." She created a cross hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Twenty identical shadow clones popped into existence. The original turned to face the clones. "Each of you look over different districts, go!" The clones nodded and disappeared in an instant. "Iruka are you coming with me?"

"Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"We are going to visit Uzumaki-san…"

"Nani!?" (What)

Iruka and Blaze stopped on top of a shops roof in market street, Iruka panted from the harsh run. Looking to Blaze he noticed she showed no sign of an intense run. 'If I needed proof she was a jounin…' Suddenly Blaze grinned.

"It seems we got here just in time Iruka!" Iruka looked down at the streets; he couldn't pick out the Uzumaki boy.

"Where? I can't see him!" She looked at him impatiently, she pointed to a side alley next to the grocery store across from them.

"Look at the trash cans Iruka!" Iruka looked, sure enough a short boy, who looked to short to be the age for the academy in his opinion, was only visible by his light skin and the small amount of colour on his black clothes in the shadows crept unnoticed into the store. Soon afterwards he crept back out unnoticed with a full bag.

"Let's follow him Iruka!" She jumped across the street, Iruka followed. As they followed Naruto Iruka began to feel the exhausted, he felt a stab of respect for Naruto as the boy didn't even seem to be breathing heavily.

"Blaze, he is defiantly ninja material." The woman rolled her eyes at him.

"Why Iruka if you hadn't have told me I never would have guessed!" She said deeply sarcastic. Iruka began to retaliate when he was interrupted by the sound of garbage cans crashing.

Hiashi Hyuga loomed over Naruto below them. The Head of the Hyuga Clan was obviously the reason Naruto was on the ground, his daughter Hinata hid behind her Uncle Hizashi, Blaze noticed the girl's presence with disgust. 'If that bastard would do that in front of his own daughter, he probably does it to her too. He's in for it I will protect Naruto!'

Hiashi's Jyuuken came down on Naruto, in an instant Blaze dropped down from the roof spined on her heal and kicked the Clan Head in the gut sending him a flying through the air. She sent chakra into her eyes to activate her clan's dojutsu called 'demon eyes' which changed her blue eyes to a glowing dark purple, in her anger her canine teeth sharpen and lengthen. She walked up to him and spat at the ground at his feet.

"Touch him again you piece of trash and I will kill you!" He glared up at her in arrogance, he knew from the clan mark on her shoulder that she was related too someone he despised.

"You can't threaten me witch! I am head the Hyuga clan!" She looked at him impassively.

"I don't care, you attacked a citizen of the village and as a jounin of this village I have every right to beat the snot out of you." Hiashi sneered at her.

"Akio is forcing you demons on this village, how disgusting!" She kicked him as he began to stand up.

"Don't…bring…her…into…this…Hiashi! You have no right to discredit her, even if you feel she disgraced you by rejecting you! Mark my words Hiashi; I won't let you get away with your degrading behaviour as this village has!" She growled at him and pressed into his mind with her dojutsu and made him feel the weight of all her combined chakra and killing intent. From inside his mind she could tell he was scared enough to wet himself. Letting the pressure back off she let him leave unchallenged but did not deactivate her eyes until he was out of sight, she nodded to Hizashi and Hinata before turning to Naruto. She pulled him up by the hand while signalling Iruka to stay where he was and follow.

"Are you okay kiddo?" He nodded and brushed himself off, she picked up his bag, and she was shocked at how heavy it was. 'He's got a lot of strength for his age!'

"Give me my bag back!" She shook her head at him.

"No I don't think I will…" He glared at her. "I have something to talk to you about and I can't do that if you run off. Why don't you tell me where you crash and I'll say what I have to say along the way." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"It's a warehouse south from here." She nodded and they walked in the direction of the warehouse with Iruka following in the shadows.

"Naruto, do you know what a ninja is?" He nodded to indicate that he did, she continued. "Would you like to become a ninja?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Why would I want to be a ninja?"

"Well, you could protect yourself for one. Two you could see places outside this village when you go out on missions and meet new people. Three you would have a good income and have something to do with your life besides stealing and living on the street." He brightened.

"Really, would someone teach me to do those cool jutsu?" Blaze nodded smiling.

"I would be your teacher because I am in charge of this year's class. I have plenty of things I could teach you. Will you become a ninja?"

"YES!" He shouted; she put her finger in her ear to clear the sound of his yell.

They reached the warehouse; she opened the door and placed the bag inside. Blaze pulled out a scroll from her pouch and opened it. A pile of ninja gear popped out.

"You'll need these; since there's no way you can buy you stuff on your own I got it for you." She picked a piece of paper out of the pile. "This has the information about the Academy on it. Can you read?" He nodded. "It starts in five days; I will see you then right?" He gave a sign of agreement and she jumped up on the roof back to where Iruka was hiding before she looked back at Naruto thoughtfully. 'He is just like Uncle Arashi hoped he would be, even after all that has happened to him.' She turned to Iruka.

"So we agree he is going to be in the academy?"

"He has the potential to be a ninja Blaze." He said in agreement.

"Good! Now then, my clones left some information on the desk about the applicants they looked at you should read. I have to go see Mizuki." Iruka looked surprised.

"You don't even know what he looks like or where he is!"

"True but you do…" Her eyes took on the eerie purple colour, Iruka felt light headed. Soon her eyes returned to normal and the light headedness lessened. Blaze ran off, before she went completely out of sight he could have sworn he saw her pass through a large brick wall in her way. He shook his head at that, there was no jutsu which could let someone do that, it was impossible. Iruka headed back to read the information about the documents.


	7. First day at the Academy!

Chapter seven: First day at the Academy

Naruto lay curled up in his blankets asleep, he moaned as light crept through a window onto his face. With little motivation he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Why does it have to be morning already?" Naruto sleepily looked at the calendar he had stuck on the wall in front of him, for a minute he stared at it before what day it was sunk in. Naruto grinned now fully awake. "Yes, first day at the ninja academy!" Naruto jumped out of his makeshift bed and quickly pulled his clothes on, after a moments thought he decided to strap the weights on his forearms and shins underneath his baggy clothes. Finally he wrapped the bandana on his head and put his goggles over his eyes. (Think like Obito's) He loved the red lenses and yellow swirls on the black strap. He had caught glimpses of Hinata ever since she gave them to him but he had never got the chance to thank her, just like a few days ago her father was always nearby and you could offer him all the money in the world but he would not go near Hiashi Hyuga unless absolutely, unavoidably, end-of-the-world necessary. So in other words, just about never.

Naruto opened and shut the door to the warehouse before disappearing in a blur. In ten minutes he reached the bright fence of the Academy, he grabbed the fence and panted heavily. The weights he wore made everything seem a lot harder; the fact that he had brought everything his teacher had given him didn't help.

After he caught his breath he weaved through the many people his age and their parents. Naruto pulled out the information sheet from his bag and walked down to his listed classroom. The woman from earlier wasn't there, instead there was a middle aged man. He was deeply tanned with a scar across his face, Naruto walked up to the desk he was sitting at reading papers.

"Um…hello?" The man looked down at him.

"Hello Naruto! You're early, excellent! I'm Iruka and I'll be one of your two for the next four years. You can take a seat any where you like." He said cheerily, Naruto felt an instant liking to the man.

"Where's the lady who I meet before? She said she was going to be my teacher." Iruka raised an eyebrow. 'Did she forget to say her name?'

"Blaze isn't here yet Naruto, she'll be here closer to when class starts." Naruto nodded and was jolted by a ruff hand and an angry voice.

"Iruka what is the meaning of him being here?" Naruto looked up to see a big fore headed, pink haired woman. She did not remove her hand and was shaking him around; he started to feel dizzy.

A cold familiar female voice cut in. "Haruno release my student before I get nasty with you." The woman stood rigidly and quickly let him go before rounding on the one who spoke, Naruto and Iruka turned as well to see Blaze sending a death glare at the woman.

"Student? The demo…" Blaze's eyes flashed dangerously and her frown deepened.

"Hold your tongue or I'll rip it out. You work as a nurse in the hospital, I'm sure SOMEONE there must like you enough to put it back in." The woman flinched at the jounin's words, Blaze motioned to the door. "You were leaving now, weren't you?" The woman nodded quickly and promptly ran out of the room. Soon afterwards Blaze followed her out the door with an evil look on her face.

Soon afterwards the room filled with the young students. Naruto sat in the middle to the right side of the classroom.

"Hey it's you!" Naruto flinched for a second before turning. "I'm Sasuke remember?" Naruto nodded to the young Uchiha. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure!" Sasuke sat to his left and grinned at him.

"My dad showed me this awesome jutsu! Want me to show you after class?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

A girl's high pitched voice cut in. "You're so cute!" Sasuke flinched visibly. He looked at Naruto pleadingly with a look that said 'help-me-or-I-die.' Naruto held back laughter as nearly the entire female population in the class swamped the Uchiha boy.

When watching Sasuke getting mobbed was getting too hard not to laugh at Naruto looked around at his fellow classmates. Examining the room he noticed Hinata shyly making her way into the room. He stood up from his seat and waved to her.

"Hey! Hinata come sit over here!" Hearing him Hinata went red as she walked up to sit next to him; it increased as he smiled at her. 'She's so wired…' Wanting to divert his attention from her blush she looked at Sasuke next to him concerned.

"Um…Is he alright under there?" Naruto returned his gaze to Sasuke whose arm was waving for help from under the heap of girls in an odd direction, Naruto sweat dropped.

"I don't really know…Sure is funny to watch though!" Sasuke moaned slightly, Naruto and Hinata looked at the pile of moving girls scared.

"I'm not sure he can breathe under there." Hinata said, scared slightly by her female classmates.

Naruto however was more than slightly scared. "I hope I don't get the attention of girls like that! It's enough to make me wear something that would completely scare them away…" Hinata turned her attention to Naruto.

"Like what?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know maybe an orange jumpsuit or something?" Hinata slammed her fist on the table at the image compared to the way he looked now to her it was heresy. 'Orange might look nice on him in small amounts but there is no way I would allow that atrocity!'

"Don't do that!" Her voice was louder than she had ever raised it before.

"Um…Okay…" Naruto was shocked, he didn't know Hinata that well but even to him, that burst of anger seemed out of place.

Iruka banged on the table. Most of the class turned their attention to the two teachers in front of them.

Iruka grinned at his students. "Hello everyone, I'm Iruka and this is Blaze. We'll be your teachers! Over the next four years we will be teaching you the skills you need to be a…"

"For the love of god get them off me!" Sasuke cried out. Blaze paced up to the pile.

"Don't worry kiddo; I'll get you out…" she said as she sent her arm through the girls and pulled Sasuke through them. Sasuke breathed the fresh air gratefully; the rest of the class and Iruka stared at her opened mouthed. Blaze sweat dropped. 'Shit, I used the spirit body in front of them. How to explain it away…?'

"That is…" She twitched as the class gradually got louder. "So cool! Teach me/us how to do that!" Blaze panicked under the kid's attention before the jounin training kicked in. 'When you're stuck, lies are your way out.' She rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll teach you." They brightened. "You have to complete an exercise first though, only certain people can use the 'spirit body' some people are born with it, others aren't." She walked down to a wall to the left and placed a sutra on the wall. "If you have the ability to use the technique your hand will pass through the sutra and wall." Every eye widened in the room. "Form a line everyone."

They all started trying; so far no-one had been able to do it. 'To bad they don't know it's a bloodline trait, oh well…At least this way I can teach Naruto something from the clan and say to that bastard council that I had to do it to follow their orders.'

"God damn it!" Blaze sighed; the only downside was there were a lot of casualties. Kiba Inuzuka came up to her in a rage. "Can't you kunochi do anything right? You set this up so we would all fail!" She looked at him plainly.

"It is a rare talent brat, just because you can't is no reason to throw a fit. Next person try. Oh and insult my gender again and I'll have to mention that comment about kunochi to your mother and your sister Hana, was it? I'm sure they'll set you straight." Kiba froze and yelped as he returned to his seat.

Naruto walked up to the wall apprehensively he was last and no-one else had managed to do it; taking a deep breath he tried to push his hand in the wall. Naruto felt a familiar cool sensation go up his arm as it passed through the wall and his eyes widened. Awed he tried to remove his arm but it was stuck.

Blaze smiled and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulled him out of the wall.

"Congratulations Naruto you did it! As you saw though because you don't know how to use chakra the sutra couldn't take you both ways and it would be nearly impossible to do without a sutra until you do." Naruto looked up at her and nodded. "It'll be something for you to learn after we teach you how to use chakra."


	8. Taijutsu and Chakra

Chapter eight: Taijutsu and Chakra!

The first years walked into the classroom wearily after their morning exercises, ever since their second week their morning was hell. Blaze put them through a ten mile jog as a 'warm-up.' Then a series of push-ups, sit-ups, chin ups, star jumps, stretches and then another ten mile run. All while wearing weights, she upped the weight whenever she saw you adjust to the old weight. Once a boy had tried leaving the weights at home, in retaliation Blaze made him wear weights five times heavier and doubled his exercises. The next day the boy never came back to the academy. Iruka was no help, when he said she should go easy on them. She told him he looked like he was starting to pull the seams in his clothes and that maybe being a teacher excused his gaining weight. Iruka now ran the exercises with them refusing to allow Blaze the chance to comment on his fitness ever again.

Naruto sighed; he got 'special' treatment from Blaze. For some strange reason he would adjust to the weights faster than everyone else even though he had started out with more. He was changing weights every nine days or so. Sasuke had the second highest weights in the class but was still wearing weights about two thirds of what his were now. It unnerved him that he could go longer than his classmates. Blaze said once that if he kept going the way he was she'd hand him over to someone called 'Maito, Guy.' Naruto had no idea who that was but Iruka had begged her to be merciful and spare him from Guy's 'flames of youth' or something and Naruto decided he didn't want to know who 'Guy' was if Iruka reacted that way.

_Flashback – Last day of the first week of the Academy_

_The class all stood excitedly for their first practical training to be a ninja. For the first for days it had been purely theory, learning proper running forms, light exercise and everyone was ready to stretch their legs. If only they had known what awaited them. _

"_Today everyone we are going to see how fast you are and how much stamina you have. First line up here and we will have a little race!" Blaze smiled at them happily, many of them smiled back at her. She disappeared in a whirl of leaves. _

_They lined up in a row and got in a ready position. Iruka looked at them a little worriedly. "Follow the markers to the end of the course, if you can't make it stop where you are and I will catch up and rate you." He said loudly so they could all hear. Naruto grinned he wanted to win! "Ready, set and go!" They set off at run, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke pulled into the lead. _

_End Flashback_

Naruto inwardly shuddered; he had come first in the race being the only one to make it on the run. It turned out to be a fifty mile course as a reward he was given weights Blaze assured him would 'slow him down for awhile.'

The woman who was the cause of their pain walked aimlessly into the room simply passing through her desk instead of walking around it so she could sit. After her accidental use of the spirit body in front of the class she just always did that to get them 'adjusted' to seeing weird things happen. Weirdness, she had told them, was something a ninja experienced every day on a mission. In reality it just made them jumpy. You never knew when she was going to pop up out of nowhere and put you in your place if you were slacking off.

Blaze smiled at her students, in response they flinched. Within the first month even the dumbest of them knew that Blaze + smile - Iruka pain or as Shikamaru put it "the troublesome equation." Blaze honestly knew she was being hard on them but didn't care. She preferred them alive and exhausted now then dead on a mission later.

"Everyone I have good news and better news. The good news is that you have no more ninja history and ethics lessons!" They cheered at this. "And the better news is that today I start teaching you about taijutsu and chakra in place of those lessons! Iruka went on a mission today so I have you all to myself too! Isn't that great?"

Blaze flinched as her students all dropped their heads on their tables and groaned. 'Ahh… To be loved and adored by my students…'

Outside the classroom, academy training area 5 minutes later:

As the class stood waiting for Blaze to explain about the taijutsu training Sasuke bragged about what he already knew about it to Naruto. Who had no training what so ever outside of the academy, for obvious reasons…

"Seriously Naruto, the Uchiha intercepting fist is the best taijutsu style you will ever see!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this.

"I heard that the Hyuga Jyuuken was the best fighting style in Konoha because of the Byuakugan." Sasuke glared at the boy and dramatically drag Naruto away.

"Don't listen to his lies Naruto! The Uchiha's are the best there is! We have…" Blaze interrupted his rant.

"Sasuke please stop being a drama queen and let go of Naruto!" She smirked. "Besides my fighting style kicks the intercepting fist and Jyuuken's ass anyway so get over it otherwise you'll end up tripping on that large ego of yours!"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at her. Blaze laughed at him and rustled his hair into a mess. "Now that chicken butt hair is done bragging I'm going to split you all up depending on how much you know." She made a cross hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Two identical clones of Blaze popped into existence.

The first clone spoke up. "All those with specialised clan taijutsu follow me!" Sasuke, Hinata, Choji and Kiba followed the clone.

The second clone then raised her hand. "Everyone who's had some tutoring in taijutsu follow me!" A majority of the class followed the second Blaze clone.

Naruto fidgeted in-between the few classmates who had no idea about taijutsu. A pink haired girl came up to him.

"Are you Sasuke's friend?" Naruto nodded unsure of what she wanted. "Does he like me?" Naruto looked at her shocked.

"Uhh…." She panicked.

"He doesn't, does he? Would it help if I grew my hair longer? What if I had it in a braid? He doesn't like Ino-pig? Oh god does Sasuke love Ino-pig? Answer me!" Naruto looked at her shocked. 'She's scary…'

"Haruno-san shut it I'm trying to make you learn here!" Sakura obediently did so and backed further away from the jounin.The next half an hour was spent learning basic stances, punches, blocks and kicks.

time skip

Blaze once again gathered her students in front of her. Even after their lunch break they were obviously still tired from the added physical labour.

"Now everyone you are going to learn the most important thing you'll need to become a ninja. Chakra as you already know is the mix of physical and spiritual energy which is focused by hand signs. We taught you how to make the hand sign to gather your chakra so I can measure your reserves with this sutra." To enforce her point she loudly slammed the sutra against a post to make sure she had their undivided attention. "Ready?"

The class tried to focus their chakra in alphabetic order. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sasuke had all managed to do so in a timeframe of five minutes. Many others didn't have the experience with chakra had trouble but with Blaze's direction had managed to find their chakra and brought it out eventually. Blaze's sutra simply showed the chakra reserves as a blue glow in the air; the more you covered the higher your capacity was but by releasing their chakra they couldn't pull it back in and where left exhausted as a result. Needless to say Sasuke had the most so far, the Uchiha's couldn't accept their clan symbol until they mastered a basic fire jutsu which took a lot of chakra just to perform. Sasuke already had his clan symbol so it was obvious that he would at least have low chuunin level chakra to get it.

Naruto wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt, he really wanted to be able to use chakra to learn how Blaze passed through things but he couldn't do that if he couldn't use chakra. "Naruto, come up here!" Blaze's voice shook Naruto out of his stupor. He walked up to the post apprehensively. "Naruto make the seal…" He obeyed and closed his eyes tightly. Blaze whispered to him again… "Focus Naruto, feel the energy inside of you and pull it out…" Naruto wondered to himself. 'Pull it out? How can you do that?' Behind him he could hear some of his classmates giggling at him, they quickly stopped though. He assumed Blaze had heard and shut them up.

He could feel his chakra running through his body and focused on it; nothing happened when he attempted to pull it out. Blaze decided to change tactics, she could see with her dojutsu that it wasn't working.

"Naruto; try pushing it out… Increase the amount of chakra going through you to make it want to come out…" Blaze whispered to him quietly. Naruto did as she told him and felt his skin tingle as his chakra escaped his skin.

Many of his class mates gasped in awe and Blaze hissed in pain quietly as his chakra was like staring into the sun with her demon eyes active. She quickly deactivated them. Naruto opened his eyes wanting to see what the big deal was.

His eyes nearly jumped out of his sockets at what he saw. The entire academy training ground was covered in the eerie blue glow of chakra, even stranger was how some of it darkened to purple then red in small strands before changing back to blue and reappearing elsewhere. It was the coolest thing he had ever seen.

Blaze patted him on the back abruptly breaking his concentration and knocking his hand out of the seal. His chakra quickly disappeared after that.

"Congratulations Naruto! You did it!" Naruto smiled at her before running back to his classmates.

End Chapter

Sorry about the long time between updates… I've got block exams and I've been to busy to do so between studying and my assignments. Oh and I had writers block… It's not a good excuse but oh well…


End file.
